


Broken people lead to broken hearts

by whomakesstoryslateatnightme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Byakuya cheated on makoto, Idk man its not done, M/M, this is a series!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomakesstoryslateatnightme/pseuds/whomakesstoryslateatnightme
Summary: Byakuya wasn't great at feelings, Makoto knew this. Yet somehow Byakuya surprises Makoto, In the worst way possible.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 12





	1. The break

**Author's Note:**

> This is some context: Byakuya was blatantly ignoring Makoto, so he tried to make Byakuya jealous, by doing the same AND agreeing to kiss Leon for a dare, however, Byakuya takes it too far not knowing feelings and how they work, Cheats on Makoto completely, ya know like an utter scumbag (Please tell me who exactly he would do this with- [NOT TOKO]).

Makoto dragged me by the arm, quickly leading me to a side door ‘Did he find out. I’m fucked if he did.’, Makoto slid the panel door shut after releasing his firm grip on my arm, forcing me to face him in the dim closet everything was still visible due to the thin fabric on the doors, though it left the room coated in warmer tones.

“Togami,” I gulped.

“Yes?”

“We need to talk.” ‘Shit, I’m in for it now aren’t I?’ 

“About what exactly?” I stood tall pretending Makotos deathly stare wasn’t piercing my soul.

“I know what you did. No need to play dumb.” His eyes averted away from me, allowing me to feel a small ounce of relief.

“What are you babbling about Naegi.” His eyes flicked back onto me, filled with piled up rage as if the pits of hell where secretly stored inside of this sweet person. ‘I guess I deserve what comes, he looks very angry.’ Makoto scoffs.

“You never wanna take me seriously hm?” He turns his head to fully look me in the eye, ‘I've never seen him like this.’ 

“You never were much to take seriously Makoto.” Makoto balled his fists and returned his eyes to the ground, For a minute I thought he would punch me, Which I would in fact probably deserve.

“You’re a dick..” His whisper barely audible over the loud classmates in the other room.

“Speak up. I can not hear you.” I curled my lips into a scowl, “What are you, Toko?” Makoto froze at my remark.

“You’re a dick!” He howled, It sent shivers up my spine. Like if someone pushed you into bone-rattling water but at the same time very VERY hot water, it was remarkable the things words could do, specifically when they’re hateful.

“Makoto! Keep your voice down!” I averted my eyes to the large but thin, panel door.

“NO! I'm done with following your goddamn orders! When the only thing you wanna do. IS FUCKING CHEAT ON ME!” He shoved me with much more force than expected, causing my entire self to tumble back into a pile of metal chairs, they Clattered beneath me, causing quite a ruckus, I yelped in pain.

Looking behind me at the crumpled pile of chairs, then returning my eyes to my unraveled lover, taking a moment to look at his facial expression, it felt like lying in a bed of roses, as if there where large thorns sticking into me, specifically knowing that I caused it, His face was a look of twisted agony eyebrows furrowed, eyes filled with hatred but also agony, it was a painful yet mesmerizing sight, to see someone so perfect, so pure in absolute shambles, all because I had decided to be an asshole. 

“WHAT, DID YOU WANT POWER OR SOMETHING?! WHAT DID YOU GAIN FROM DOING THIS?!” He threw his hands in the air drastically. By now the conversations in the room over had become quieted whispers, drowned out by the brunettes yelling.

“Makoto I-“ 

“YOU WHAT! YOU’RE SORRY?!” He laughed 

“SORRY WON'T FUCKING CUT IT.” Makoto turned away from me, his posture slightly relaxing. 

“We’re DONE. I've put up with you for far too long. I just can't handle your bullshit anymore.” My heart felll to pieces. ‘What?’ 

“You’re dead to me Byakuya Togami, just go back to your sad life and leave me alone.”, He didn’t even look me in the eye as he left, sliding the small panel door, leaving me there. Byakuya Togami the ultimate heir, sitting on a pile of dusty metal chairs in a goddamn closet, Like an idiot. Like a Scumbag.


	2. !AUTHOR NOTE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read dude!!!

Okay, so I forgot to mention this and it's pretty important. This is a non - despair AU so basically no Killing game, no mastermind that stuff ya know, however, this does take place in a school, hopes peak yes, but no world chaos! 

It's just them in school. They have dorms like normal but it's not the same map and real Dr1. Just more hallways and more collage-like stuff.

Thanks for reading enjoy the next chapter (when it comes out!)

**Author's Note:**

> DONT FRET THERE SHALL BE MOREEEEE~


End file.
